Bookstore Jealousy and McDonalds Lunch
by Grendolen
Summary: Ritsuka is 18 and living with Soubi. And Soubi gets jealous over a girl talking to Ritsuka. Lots of cuteness and fluff!


Authors Note:: I was sitting here reading other fics when I became interested in the thought of Ritsuka being eighteen and living with Soubi. So, after I finished chapter three of 'Come to Bed With Me?', I started to write on this fic. However, I'm still not done with that fic, I'm waiting on reviews to see if anyone wants to read more! So here is this one, just a one-shot, so don't expect anything else out of this one…maybe. This is just something cute, and might make you giggle a little. Because Soubi gets jealous. Enjoy.

And ignore that Ritsuka is a bit out of character, you have to think in you're mind that he's older now and can act differently. So…ha at you.

I don't own Loveless, boo-hoo!

- - - - - - - - - -

…

Bookstore Jealousy and McDonalds Lunch 

Soubi woke up to a dim morning, it wasn't because it was too early for sunrise, but because it was cloudy out and bit stormy. That was a good thing though, they had needed a good hard rain and besides that, he liked to listen to it. Along with listening to the rain he heard the soft breathing of his lover next to him, Ritsuka. Who was also curled up into Soubi and his hair messy from sleep, it was an adorable sight to see. Even if the boy was now older, much older. He was surprised that he had stuck it out with him for this long. And now that he was eighteen, he was out of his mother's home and living with him now. And it had been a few weeks, and so far he had enjoyed every minute of it.

In the first week of Ritsuka moving in, Soubi had finally gotten the change to take the boy's ears. They had never done it before for fear of his mother throwing a fit about it. Even though Ritsuka often got teased in his last years of high school, because only the geeks or nerds were the only people with ears left.

Soubi smiled at the memory, shifting his position slightly to wrap both arms around the teen and slip his hand up his bare back slowly. Ritsuka had insisted on sleeping naked, but Soubi teased him about it how they would never sleep and they would end up doing other things instead. So in the least, he had slept shirtless.

The feeling of Soubi's warm hand on his skin had awakened Ritsuka, causing him to blink open his eyes slowly. He yawned before realizing that it was morning and immediately whined, burying his face into the crook of the older male's neck. The boy was obviously not ready to wake up just yet. Mainly because it was a Friday morning and Ritsuka had to go to work. And he had already had enough work this week already.

Ever since he moved in with Soubi he had insisted on helping buy food and things like that, so he got a job at a bookstore right in town. It was walking distance from here and it paid decently enough for a guy his age. However, it was early and he had kind of stayed up late last night for a make-out session with Soubi. He had acquired this activity with the man by the time he was fifteen, and ever since he'd enjoyed every second of it.

"Nn…don't make me go to work." Ritsuka mumbled into the other's skin before smiling a little bit, pressing a couple of kisses to his neck after he spoke.

Soubi smiled and shrugged softly as he continued to rub the other's back gently. "I won't make you." He murmured as he heard a small clap of thunder off in the distance.

"But I have to. I don't want to get fired." The younger sighed as he raised up and held himself over Soubi with the support of his hands. He smiled down at him and puckered up his lips in a cute manner before taking off out of bed before Soubi had the chance to catch him a kiss him. Sometimes he enjoyed teasing the older one too much.

The fighter smirked and raised up on his elbows, giving Ritsuka a look as the boy was heading towards the closet to get clean clothes. He stopped right as he reached the door and smiled at Soubi before blushing a little before opening the closet and looking inside. Soubi always looked at him like that before they had sex. Which they had been doing a lot lately, at least four times a week. Which also probably explained why the two always looked so cheerful all day no matter what.

As Ritsuka pushed through the clothes he soon enough felt a warm, half-naked body pressing up against his own.

"Soubi…I'll be late…" He said in a childish tone as he reached for a pair of black jeans and a purple and black striped T-shirt.

"Call in sick." The older one said as he bent his head down to put soft, affectionate kisses over Ritsuka's smooth shoulder and then towards his neck slowly. This was the kind of treatment that got the teenage boy to melt in Soubi's arms, but not today. No, he was going to try to fight it with everything that he had.

"Mm…I can't, I need to go to work…" He whispered, failing to try to ward him off…it wasn't that easy! He whimpered slightly as he freed himself from Soubi's grip and then laughed a quiet laugh at him. Poor Soubi didn't have to go to work or anything, he'd be sitting alone in the apartment today. Maybe that's why he wanted him to stay home so badly.

"Alright. But I'm coming to see you when it's your lunch break." Soubi smirked as he watched Ritsuka strip himself and change clothes right there in front of him. He was cute and sexy to watch at the same time, he loved this boy so much it was hard to explain it all.

"Good, I'll be waiting for you." The boy smiled as he zipped up his jeans and then went to grab his green cotton jacket with a black butterfly imprinted on the back of it. Since butterflies were his and Soubi's thing. He went over to his lover and pressed their lips together carefully, his hand wandering up Soubi's bare chest slowly.

Soubi, of course, didn't refuse this kiss as he slipped his arms around the thin waist before him and held him close. However, Ritsuka who had learned how to tease Soubi, was pulling away in a flash with a grin. Silently saying something like, 'That's just a preview of later.' And moving on.

"See you at noon." Ritsuka blew a kiss and was out the door in no time out into the rain, pulling on his hood to shield himself from the weather.

It was fifteen minutes before noon and there weren't that many customers today, so Ritsuka was playing a card game on the computer at the front desk. Just to kill some time. It was still raining outside, if not harder than it was once he'd left this morning. He glanced up as he heard the 'ding' sound of the bell on the door, signaling that someone was coming inside the store. However, it was Soubi, he was early, imagine that.

And in his hand he carried a McDonalds bag and two drink cups. Ritsuka smirked, he hadn't eaten McDonalds in a long time, and he'd remembered when he was twelve and always had this odd craving for it for some reason.

"You're early. You shouldn't have come early, and you shouldn't have brought me lunch." Ritsuka said as he came out from behind the counter and took one of the drinks from Soubi, knowing they were both Coke, because that's what they both liked.

"I'm early because I like seeing you, so I should have. And you're a teenager, you should eat all the time. So here I am, bringing you food." Soubi said matter of factly and placed the bag and other drink onto the counter top. Ritsuka smiled and set down his drink as well, there was nobody in the store but them, and nobody was outside because of the rain. So nobody would see if he just happened to steal a kiss right now while nobody was-

There was that stupid dinging noise, someone came into the store. The teen peered over Soubi's shoulder to see a girl about his age, she was fairly pretty, and their eyes met instantly. Soubi blinked at Ritsuka and turned to look back, before stepping aside to let the boy tend to the customer. He waited by the counter as he took a sip from his drink, watching his lover walk over to the girl and ask if she needed any help.

"Actually, I was looking for a certain book, but I don't know the author's name, but I know the book's name." The girl rambled on about the book's name and if it was there. Ritsuka smiled a fake, yet very convincing, smile and led her somewhere in the back to all the other bookshelves. Soubi didn't like this, a pretty girl was going away with Ritsuka where he couldn't see.

Let's just say that ever since Soubi had done the duty of taking Ritsuka's ears from him, he was getting jealous much easier than ever before.

He heard the laughter from the girl back there, as well as Ritsuka's, he could also hear them talking. Of course, Soubi didn't mind friends, but Ritsuka didn't act like he'd known this girl at all. So she was a stranger, and making small talk with _his_ Ritsuka and making him laugh and have a good time.

Hey, this was his time.

Soubi set down his drink and wandered off to wherever the two teenagers had gone, following the sounds of their laughter. Finally he came upon them and saw the girl holding a book in one hand, and her other hand was touching Ritsuka's arm as they spoke. Oh no, this wasn't going to work at all.

He stood there between the shelves and looked through the books, deciding to watch just for now to see what was going to happen.

"Wow. You went to that school? So did I, I just graduated as well, I'm surprised I never saw you." The girl said to the teen boy and he shrugged with a little nod.

"I don't socialize much." He said simply as he checked her hand to make sure he had given her the right book as she kept on talking.

"Well, that's odd. But could you socialize?" She asked, having a wary tone.

"What do you mean?" Ritsuka asked back as he blinked at her before finally catching on. Oh.

"I mean, would you like to go out sometime or something? With me?"

This was when Soubi had had enough of this, walking out from his hiding place and going over to the boy. "Hey, isn't it noon? You're lunch break? I wouldn't want you to miss out on not eating, my love." He pecked Ritsuka's cheek with a gentle kiss before flashing the girl in front of them a smile. She seemed embarrassed now, good that was his plan.

…

Once Ritsuka was home he found Soubi sitting on the floor painting, like he often found him there with his blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. And the man always got this almost sexy type look when he concentrated so hard on the little details of the painting. Which was why whenever Ritsuka got done watching him paint, they usually kissed, or something much more. Ritsuka always had his code for 'Let's do something bad' which was 'Soubi, can I watch you paint tonight?' It was cute, just a joke they had between them.

"I'm home." He announced as he slipped off his jacket and hung it up on one of the hooks next to the door.

Soubi turned and then stood up with a smile, approaching the boy and going to kiss him on the forehead. Because that was the place that he had reached first.

"So, why were you acting so jealous towards that girl today at work?" Ritsuka asked with this certain look in his eyes, he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Soubi admit it.

"Because, she touched you're arm. Only I can touch you like that." Soubi whispered back into his ear, caressing the same place that the girl had touched just a few hours earlier.

"You're so jealous." Ritsuka rolled his eyes as he went off into the bedroom, slipping off the clothes he wore to work to get into the shower. He already knew they were going to stay in for dinner tonight, Soubi would cook, since he was so great at it.

Once he was done with his evening shower he slipped into just a pair of boxers and went to stand in the doorway of the bedroom that was leading into the next room. Where Soubi was in the middle of his painting again.

"Soubi…can I watch you paint tonight?"

- - - - - - - -

…

Review. xD


End file.
